


Velvet Blue Podfic

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first podfic..... hope it turned out ok!!! Make sure to head over to the original work to give some kudos for this amazing work!!





	Velvet Blue Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lessathel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessathel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velvet Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171244) by [Lessathel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessathel/pseuds/Lessathel). 



> this is my first podfic..... hope it turned out ok!!! Make sure to head over to the original work to give some kudos for this amazing work!!

Sound might not be the best.... Enjoy!

https://soundcloud.com/user-398427746/velvet-blue


End file.
